Mr. Freeze (Telltale)
Mr. Freeze is a supporting antagonist in the Telltale Batman universe, first appearing in the second episode, The Pact, of Batman: The Enemy Within. He is the series' adaptation of the DC supervillain of the same name. Biography The Pact Moments after the death of their ally, the Riddler, Freeze and his allies strike a coordinated attack on Gotham City. Freeze attacks GothCorp where he steals technology, freezing everything in his path and killing several people. Voting on Bruce Wayne When Bruce Wayne is brought into the Pact's headquarter to either become part of them or to be killed, John Doe activates an EMP device they stole from Wayne Enterprises. The EMP blasts disturb Freeze in another room and he runs into the main hall screaming. When Bruce claims that he can make it stop, Freeze threatens to send both him and Doe to a frozen hell if the electricity toes not get back on immediately. Once Bruce has deactivated the device, Freeze leaves the room again - claiming that he must check on Nora. Harley later explains to Bruce that Freeze's condition stems from a lab accident and that all he cares about is his wife Nora, for whom he gave up everything in order to save her. Harley reveals that he froze Nora and stores her in the room nearby, while Freeze is searching for a cure for her condition. Harley tells Bruce that talking about Freeze's wife is the only thing to get Freeze's attention. When Bruce approaches Freeze and mentions Nora's name, Freeze immediately attacks him. Bruce blocks the hit and claims that he might have a way to help, causing Freeze to pause. Bruce reminds Victor that Nora is lost if he gets caught and tells Freeze that he owns technology companies that might provide a way to save Nora. After thinking about it, Freeze thanks Bruce but also tells him to get on Bane's good side to advance in the Pact. After Bruce has talked to both Freeze and Bane, Harley comes down from her office and tells the Pact that the "package" is on the way. The henchmen prepare to leave and Bruce wants to join them but Harley reminds him that he is not in the pact until the leaders have voted. After both Bane and Freeze agree that Bruce should join the pact, John Doe and Harley agree as well. Harley allows Bruce to come with them and together, the pact sets out to get the package. Obtaining the "Package" The Pact drives off in the armoured vans procured by Bane. Bane drives the van Bruce is in as well, and when they reach their destination, Bane tells Bruce to prepare the EMP. Eventually, Bane orders Bruce to activate the EMP, which fries the electricity on the entire block. The EMP fries the weapons and the equipment of the Agents that were sent in by Waller, allowing Bane, Freeze, Bruce and the Pact to walk right past them. When they arrive at the van carrying the "package", Bane orders Freeze to open it. Freeze touches the door of the van, causing it to freeze over in an instant. Freeze then orders Bruce to strike it, which Bruce does. Another agent jumps out of the van and Freeze moves forward to touch, freeze and kill him. However, Bruce stops him from doing so. Angry, Freeze walks off, claiming that this isn't over. While Bane advises Bruce not to turn his back on Freeze from now on, Freeze walks up to one of the agents they passed before, slams his hand into the man's face and freezes him solid until he shatters, killing him. Although the agents soon start fighting back, the pact successfully obtains the package and return to their headquarter. If Bane was left behind, Freeze is concerned that Bane might be out for vengeance on them for leaving him behind - should he survive the night. Gallery TelltaleFreeze.png FreezeTrio.png|Freeze approaches Bruce and John FreezeFreezesDoor.png|Freeze freezes the van door FreezeWalks.png|Freeze walks past frightened agents Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful Category:Inconclusive